Kehidupan di Taiwan
by Viona Zhang
Summary: Hari-hari yang dilalui di Kampus Ying De sungguh luar biasa (?).. Anak baru bernama Xiu Zhen / Xi Yao ini selalu mempersiapkan semua alat perang-nya setiap hari.. Tas selempang-nya seperti kantong Doraemon #plak / Bad Summary
1. Chapter 1

**Kehidupan di Taiwan**

**Chapter 1**

**Story by Viona Xiu Na (SuYanMiNaDanChenHan)**

**Indonesian Version**

**Characters are taken from Meteor Garden (Taiwanese Version) &amp; added character****s**

**Pairings: Mei Zuo x Xiu Zhen / Xi Yao; Hua Ze Lei x Shan Cai**

**Main Characters: X****i Yao****, Shan Cai, Mei Zuo, Dao Ming Si, Xi Men, Hua Ze Lei**

**Supporting Characters: Qing He, Shan Cai's Mom, Shan Cai's Dad**

**Genres: Friendship, Action, Family, ****Comedy**

**Notes: **Fict baru nih! Dengan kategori favorit author, Meteor Garden! Serial Taiwan satu ini bagus sekali (menurutku)! Buktinya sampai diadaptasi di banyak negara loh… Hehehe… Di negara: China, Jepang, Korea Selatan dan Amerika! Hmm… Fict ini bakal jadi fict ter-perfect author kalo alur-nya berjalan stabil… Jadi, doakan supaya alur-nya nggak ngebut yah… /? Oke.. Selamat membaca!

**~Bandara di Taiwan~**

"Ah… Akhirnya sampai di Taiwan… Rindu aku dengan negara ini…" kata seorang gadis cantik dengan rambut bergelombang di lobby airport… Gadis itu merentangkan tangannya dan angin sepoi-sepoi membuatnya merasakan angin sejuk ala Taiwan…

.

**FLASHBACK: ON**

Gadis satu ini bernama Xiu Zhen; berumur 19 tahun (hampir 20)… Pada umur 9 tahun, orang tua-nya meninggal karena kecelakaan mobil yang parah… Mama Xiu Zhen adalah Jie Jie dari mama Xi Men… Oleh karena itu, Xiu Zhen dikirim ke sebuah perguruan di China oleh bibinya (A Yi / mama Xi Men)… Selama ±10 tahun disana, Xiu Zhen berubah banyak… Dan dia sekarang sudah bisa Kungfu, beladiri Tai Ji (Tai Ji Quan / 太极拳) dll… Di perguruan-nya itu, dia berganti nama menjadi Xi Yao (西钥 / West Key / kunci barat)…

Xi Yao dan Xi Men bersaudara… Mereka masing-masing diberi sebuah kalung sebelum perpisahan mereka… Xi Men diberi kalung dengan gembok emas kecil sebagai gantungan-nya… Xi Yao diberi kalung dengan kunci emas sebagai gantungan-nya… Gembok dan kunci itu dalam bentuk 3D, jadi kunci itu bisa masuk ke lubang gembok untuk membukanya…

Kalung itu mempunyai arti… Ada sebuah kalimat yang mereka berdua harus hafalkan dan tidak boleh sampai lupa… Yaitu: '要是找不到西钥的话，就打不开西门' (Yao shi zhao bu dao xi yao de hua, jiu da bu kai xi men / Jika tidak menemukan kunci barat, maka tidak bisa membuka pintu barat) Kalimat ini dibuat oleh mama Xi Yao dan mama Xi Men; dengan harapan bahwa mereka berdua bisa saling menjaga dan saling membantu…

**FLASHBACK: OFF**

.

**Xi Yao POV~**

'Hmm… Lebih baik aku mencari sebuah hotel dulu… Aku tidak ingin langsung memberi tahu A Yi (mama Xi Men)… Mungkin aku akan membuat kejutan untuknya dan Xi Men…' pikirnya sambil tertawa-tawa kecil.

.

Xi Yao akhirnya pun menjalankan rencana-nya itu… Dia menginap untuk sementara di hotel dan bersiap-siap untuk mengejutkan A Yi-nya itu… Xi Yao sekarang sangat-lah kaya… Dia membeli mobil berwarna ungu muda (warna favorit-nya) yang bagus…

**~Hotel di Taiwan~**

2 hari setelah itu, Xi Yao berencana mengunjungi A Yi tercinta-nya… Ia segera packing, bersiap-siap check-out dari hotel tersebut dan pergi ke rumah A Yi tercinta dengan mobil berwarna ungu muda yang baru dibeli-nya… Xi Yao menyiapkan sebuah _teddy bear_ agak besar yang lucu sebagai hadiah untuk A Yi-nya… Dia segera beranjak naik ke mobil barunya lalu menuju rumah Xi Men…

**~Rumah Xi Men~**

Rumah saudara-nya itu sangatlah besar… Setelah sampai, Xi Yao memencet bel... Seorang wanita agak tua membukakan pintu untuk-nya…

.

Wanita tua: "Cari siapa ya, nona?"

Xi Yao: "Oh… Saya mencari mama Xi Men… Apakah dia ada di rumah?"

Wanita tua: "Oh iya… Ibu ada di dalam… Nona siapa ya?"

Xi Yao: "Bilang saja ada gadis dengan _teddy bear_ datang ya… Tolong sampaikan…"

Wanita tua: "Baiklah… Silahkan nona menunggu sebentar…"

.

Wanita tua itu masuk dan Xi Yao menunggu di luar… Mama Xi Men sedang berada di ruang keluarga sambil membaca majalah langganan-nya… Wanita itu 'mengganggu' mama Xi Men yang sedang asik membaca…

.

Wanita tua: "Bu, ada yang mencari Ibu diluar…"

Mama Xi Men: "Siapa?" (mata-nya masih menghadap ke majalah-nya itu)

Wanita tua: "Katanya… Gadis yang membawa _teddy bear_ untuk Anda…"

Mama Xi Men: "Hah? Yang jelas dong, Bi…" (Bibi / panggilan untuk pembantu biasanya)

Wanita tua: "Nona itu tidak memberitahukan Namanya, Bu… Dia mencari Anda…"

Mama Xi Men: "Hmm… Agak mencurigakan… Baiklah, saya keluar…"

.

Dan begitulah… Mama Xi Men akhirnya keluar dengan wajah penasaran… Xi Yao sudah mengangkat _teddy bear_ itu menutupi kepalanya… Pembicaraan terjadi…

.

Mama Xi Men: "Nona… Siapa ya? Apa kita saling kenal?"

Xi Yao: "A Yi! Ini aku!" (menurunkan _teddy bear_-nya)

Mama Xi Men: "Hah? Nona… Siapa ya?" (muka bingung)

Xi Yao: "A Yi! Ini aku, Xiu Zhen! Xi Yao! Aku kembali, A Yi!"

Mama Xi Men: "Xi Yao? Bukankah Xi Yao di China?" (nada bingung)

Xi Yao: "Kejutan! Aku sudah kembali, A Yi!"

Mama Xi Men: "你真的是西钥啊？" (Apa benar kau Xi Yao?)

Xi Yao: "要是找不到西钥的话，就打不开西门。。。" (sambil menunjukkan kalung-nya)

Mama Xi Men: "Xi Yao! Akhirnya kau pulang, sayang… A Yi merindukkan-mu…" (memeluk Xi Yao)

Xi Yao: "Aku juga rindu A Yi…"

.

A Yi mengajak Xi Yao untuk masuk dan duduk di ruang tamu sambil berbincang-bincang. Rumah Xi Men sama seperti dulu; sedikitpun tidak berubah… Semua perabotan-nya sama… Hanya letak-letaknya sedikit berbeda… Seiring berjalan-nya waktu (10 tahun), semua berubah… Kini anak-anak muda sudah dewasa dan para mama baba sudah mulai tua… Anak-anak dewasa ini memiliki jalan hidup sendiri-sendiri…

A Yi menyuruh Xi Yao untuk tinggal disitu bersama-nya dan Xi Men… Baba Xi Men sudah meninggal 6 tahun yang lalu… Tinggal 2 orang dan para pembantu yang tinggal di situ… Kehidupan di rumah itu sangat membosankan; Xi Men sekarang sering pergi keluar bersama teman-temannya, meninggalkan A Yi sendirian di rumah tanpa teman… Sekarang, ada Xi Yao yang akan menemani A Yi…

A Yi berkata bahwa Xi Yao akan dimasukkan ke kampus Ying De, kampus mahal yang dipenuhi dengan anak-anak yang kaya dan suka pamer-pamer barang-barang mereka… Xi Yao awalnya menolak niat A Yi-nya itu, tapi ia tidak tega melihat A Yi-nya yang sudah tua; jadi, ia terpaksa menyetujui-nya… Katanya Xi Men juga bersekolah disana, jadi Xi Yao tak akan kesepian…

Malam itu, Xi Yao tidak melihat Xi Men… Xi Yao tidur di kamar yang sudah disediakan untuknya… Ia ingin sekali melihat Xi Men… Tapi, Xi Men tidak kelihatan malam itu… Xi Yao pun tidur dengan nyenyak karena kasurnya sangat empuk!

**~Pagi harinya di rumah Xi Men~**

A Yi mengajak Xi Yao untuk sarapan bersama… A Yi bilang bahwa Xi Men sedang menginap untuk beberapa hari di rumah temannya… A Yi bilang bahwa Xi Yao sudah bisa mulai bersekolah di Ying De besok… A Yi menyuruh Xi Yao untuk bersiap-siap bersekolah…

Selesai sarapan, A Yi pergi menemani Xi Yao membeli peralatan sekolah… Maklum, di rumah A Yi, tidak ada peralatan sekolah untuk perempuan… Karena anak-nya laki-laki yaitu Xi Men… Xi Yao sebisa mungkin memilih barang-barang yang tidak terlalu mencolok warnanya, modelnya, dan harganya… Xi Yao membeli tas selempang berwarna abu-abu muda yang bagus menurutnya…

**~Malam harinya di rumah Xi Men~**

Xi Yao masih belum bisa melihat Xi Men… Entah kapan pulangnya Xi Men itu… A Yi memberitahu-nya bahwa Xi Men membentuk grup bersama Dao Ming Si dan 2 temannya yang lain, namanya F4… Mereka juga bersekolah di Ying De… Jadi, besok Xi Yao ada kesempatan untuk bertemu Xi Men di kampus! Sudah malam, Xi Yao harus tidur supaya besok tidak telat bangun…

**~Pagi hari di rumah Xi Men~**

Xi Yao ditemani A Yi sarapan pagi itu… Tak sabar untuk melihat Xi Men… Xi Yao segera menghabiskan sarapan, lalu pamit dan langsung menuju ke kampus Ying De dengan mobil ungu-nya… Perjalanan-nya tidak terlalu jauh… Xi Yao juga bisa melihat-lihat kembali pemandangan-pemandangan indah ala Taiwan…

**~Kampus Ying De~**

Terdapat sebuah mobil mewah berwarna ungu muda memasuki parkiran mobil kampus Ying De. Di belakang mobil itu, terdapat pula 2 mobil putih mewah yang ditumpangi anggota F4. Ada 3 tempat kosong; 2 bersebelahan dan 1 di-seberang. Mobil berwarna ungu muda itu mengambil tempat dari yang 2 bersebelahan itu… Akhirnya, 2 mobil putih itu parkir berseberangan…

Mereka semua keluar dari mobil masing-masing. Dari mobil putih di seberang, keluar pria dengan kain diikat di kepalanya (Dao Ming Si) dan pria berkacamata (Xi Men). Dari mobil putih di sebelah mobil Xi Yao, keluar pria dengan rambut lurus yang imut (Mei Zuo) dan pria diam bertampang agak aneh (Hua Ze Lei). Ciri-ciri Xi Yao saat itu: Rambut bergelombang, mata indah, memakai kaus oblong tanpa lengan berwarna abu-abu tua dan celana jins serta lengan jaket berwarna abu-abu muda yang diikatkan di pinggang-nya… (Viona: maniak abu-abu! Ini semua gara-gara baca novel'nya Divergent karya Veronica Roth -_-" suka banget sama karakter Tris di novel dan tidak seberapa suka Tris yang di film #ditabok)

Xi Yao keluar dari mobil-nya dan tidak langsung melihat F4; melainkan melihat seberapa tinggi kampus Ying De tersebut… Muka Dao Ming Si sudah kusut disana karena dicuekkin (Viona: belum disetrika mukanya! #plak) Gadis itu menaikkan kepalanya dan mendekatkan telapak tangan kanannya ke alis mata… Ia mulai bersuara…

.

Xi Yao: "Wah… Kampus Ying De benar-benar indah…"

Mei Zuo: "Eghem…" (clears throat)

Xi Yao: "Kau.. Berbicara denganku kah?" (menghadap ke F4 dengan polos &amp; tampang tak berdosa) #gubrak

Xi Men: "Apakah kau tak tahu parkiran itu punya siapa?"

Xi Yao: "Tentu saja aku tahu! Punya kampus Ying De kan!" #jduag

Dao Ming Si: "Kau itu bodoh… Atau pura-pura bodoh sih?!" (menaikkan alis-nya yang tebal)

Xi Yao: "Aku tidak bodoh! Kau yang bodoh! Dasar…" (melipatkan tangan di dada)

.

Xi Yao pergi dengan muka masam di wajahnya &amp; tangan dilipat di dada. Lalu 4 orang itu (F4) berbicara dengan keras…

.

Hua Ze Lei: "Hey, A Si… Sepertinya bakal ada yang mendapat memo merah lagi setelah ini…" (nada datar)

Dao Ming Si: "Yah… Mungkin…" (melipatkan tangan di dada)

.

Xi Yao mendengar nama 'A Si' dan dia berbalik menuju F4; berjalan menuju F4. Dia memulai Obrolan dengan ekspresi wajah lain…

.

Xi Yao: "Kalian adalah F4?" *muka dingin sedingin bukit salju(?)* #plak

Dao Ming Si: "Iya... Kenapa? Masalah?" (tangan dilipat di dada)

Xi Men: "Sebaiknya kau jangan mencari masalah dengan kami… Apalagi dia… " (menunjuk ke arah Dao Ming Si)

Hua Ze Lei: "Karena Kalau kau cari masalah, kau bisa Mendapatkan memo merah yang luar biasa itu…"

Xi Yao: "Oh ya? Apakah sebuah memo kecil berwarna merah ala F4 begitu menakutkan?" (melipat tangan di dada)

Xi Men: "Sepertinya kau belum tahu kehebatan memo merah kecil kita ya.. Kau harus mencobanya sekali-kali..."

Xi Yao: "Oke... Aku tunggu ya..." (mengedipkan mata kirinya) *nada mengejek*

.

Xi Yao pergi meninggalkan mereka ber-empat yang mukanya belum disetrika pakai pelicin... Xi Yao masih berjalan denga gaya dingin'nya yang memukau hati Mei Zuo (?)..

.

Hua Ze Lei: "Dia... Anak baru ya?"

Dao Ming Si: 'Entah... Aku tidak peduli begitu banyak... Yang jelas, kalau dia mengusik kita, aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk memberinya memo merah hebat kita..." (melipatkan tangan di dada)

Mei Zuo: "Ah, A Si... Dia terlalu cantik untuk mendapatkan memo merah kita..." (senyum-senyum nggak jelas... #plak #abaikan)

Hua Ze Lei: "Mei Zuo.. Kau..."

Mei Zuo: "诶类, 你在想什么啊? (Ei Lei, apa yang kau pikirkan?)"

Dao Ming Si: "Mei Zuo... Kau... Mungkinkah..."

Mei Zuo: "Ih... Apa sih yang kalian pikirkan... Tentu saja tidak! Jangan ngaco ah!" #plak

**Notes:** Selesai chapter 1-nya! Bakalan buanyak chapters nih di cerita ini... Sabar utk membaca yah! ;)

**Next on: Chapter 2**

Thank you for reading!

Please REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

**Kehidupan di Taiwan**

**Chapter ****2**

**Story by Viona Xiu Na (SuYanMiNaDanChenHan)**

**Indonesian Version**

**Characters are taken from Meteor Garden (Taiwanese Version) &amp; added character****s**

**Pairings: Mei Zuo x Xiu Zhen**** (MeiZhen)****; Hua Ze Lei x Shan Cai**** (ShanLei)**

**Main Characters: X****i Yao (Xiu Zhen)****, Shan Cai, Mei Zuo, Dao Ming Si, Xi Men, Hua Ze Lei**

**Supporting Characters: Qing He, ****Yu Sao, Liu Guan Jia (pengurus rumah Liu), ****Shan Cai's Mom, Shan Cai's Dad**

**Genres: Friendship, Action, Family, Romance**

**Notes: **Chapter 2-nya dari fict ini! Chapter 1-nya kepanjangan sih... Tapi ya sudahlah, abaikan... Author malas memindah-mindah lagi soalnya... Jadi biarkan yah... :D Chapter 2-nya nggak bisa diperkirakan... Selamat membaca!

**~Kampus Ying De~**

Xiu Zhen masih berjalan dengan gayanya yang sedingin bukit salju (?)di kampus barunya itu... Dia berjalan-jalan sambil memandangi setiap sudut kampus Ying De dengan mata indahnya... Tiba-tiba, Xiu Zhen melihat seorang gadis yang sedang ditindas oleh anak-anak lain... Xiu Zhen berlari menuju gadis itu...

.

Xiu Zhen: "Hei! Kalian semua! Berhenti!" (semua melihati Xiu Zhen)

Bai He: "Kenapa?"

Xiu Zhen: "Kalian mana bisa menindas seorang gadis, hah?!"

Qian Hui: "Dia mendapatkan memo merah F4, tentu kita harus menindas-nya sampai dia keluar dari kampus ini..."

Xiu Zhen: "Apah?! Dasar F4 Wang Ba Dan!"

Bai He: "Kau berani menghina F4?! Semua, kejar dia!"

Xiu Zhen: "Lari!" *menggandeng tangan gadis itu dan berlari kencang*

.

Xiu Zhen dan gadis itu dikejar sekerumunan orang... Tiba-tiba, Xiu Zhen berhenti... Sekerumunan orang masih agak jauh...

.

Shan Cai: "Kenapa berhenti? Mereka akan menindas kau juga... Lebih baik kau cepat pergi dari sini..."

Xiu Zhen: "Dengan berlari, tidak ada gunanya..."

Shan Cai: "Lalu, kau mau apa?"

Xiu Zhen: "Lebih baik melawan mereka secara langsung..."

Shan Cai: "Apah?! Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Lebih baik kau lekas pergi... Aku tidak ingin kau dapat masalah juga..."

Xiu Zhen: "Berpeganglah erat padaku... Jangan takut ya..."

Shan Cai: "Hmm... Baiklah..."

.

Xiu Zhen &amp; gadis itu sudah bersiap... Lalu, Xiu Zhen memejamkan matanya dan menarik napas panjang... Xiu Zhen membuka matanya dan berlari menuju pohon besar terdekat... Xiu Zhen melompat dan berjalan di batang pohon... Mereka berdua sampai di atas pohon.

.

Shan Cai: "Kau... Hebat sekali..." *nada kagum*

Xiu Zhen: "Sekarang bukanlah saatnya untuk membahas itu... Lihatlah, mereka datang..." *melepaskan pegangan Shan Cai*

.

Xiu Zhen mengambil sesuatu dari tas selempang-nya yang berwarna abu-abu... Dia mengeluarkan batu-batu kecil dan tepung terigu yang entah sejak kapan berada di tas-nya(?). (Viona: wah! Kantong doraemon! #abaikan)

.

Xiu Zhen: "Kau, ambil batu-batu ini dan lemparkan ke mereka..." *memberikan batu-batu kecil itu ke Shan Cai*

Shan Cai: "Lalu, tepung itu untuk apa?"

Bai He: "Hei kalian! Kalau berani, turun kebawah!"

Qian Hui: "Iya! Turun sini!"

.

*Bruk bruk bruk*

Shan Cai melempari mereka dengan batu-batu kecil yang menyakitkan...

.

Bai He: "Shan Cai! Kau!"

Xiu Zhen: "Bagaimana? Sudah merasakan batu-batu kecil menyakitkan ala murid baru kampus Ying De? *membanggakan diri*

Qian Hui: "Ni!" *menunjuk ke atas*

Xiu Zhen: "Kalau belum puas, murid baru Ying De ini masih mempunyai senjata jitu loh... Mau lihat?" *memamerkan tepung terigunya*

.

Kerumunan orang dibawah pohon belum bubar, tapi sudah terlihat bingung... Xiu Zhen &amp; Shan Cai ketawa-tawa gaje #plak | Xiu Zhen mengguyur mereka yang ada dibawah dengan tepung terigu.. Ia memberikan sebungukus tepung terigu lagi ada Shan Cai.. Xiu Zhen ketawa cekikikan melihatnya... Shan Cai juga tertawa senang... Setelah mereka semua bubar, Xiu Zhen turun sendiri sambil ketawa-tawa dari atas pohon, melupakan Shan cai yang masih diatas...

.

Xiu Zhen: "Hahaha... Kalian semua itu... Lucu... Hahaha"

Shan Cai: "Ei... Aku bagaimana?"

Xiu Zhen: "Oh.. Maaf... Tapi... Aku malas naik lagi..." *sambil sedikit ketawa-tawa*

Shan Cai: "Loh... Trus aku gimana?"

Xiu Zhen: "Melompatlah... Aku akan menangkapmu..."

Shan Cai: "Ah? Em..." *ragu*

Xiu Zhen: "Tak apa... Aku akan menangkapmu...*

Shan Cai: "Em... Baik..." *sedikit ragu*

.

Shan Cai melompat dan ditangkap dengan cepat oleh Xiu Zhen... Mereka berdua berjalan sambil mengobrol.

.

Shan Cai: "Jadi, kau murid baru ya?"

Xiu Zhen: "Iya... Ini hari pertamaku disini... Dan aku senang sekali... Hahaha" *kadang masih tertawa*

Shan Cai: "Hahaha... Ini juga adalah hari terindah-ku... Aku Shan Cai... Kau?"

Xiu Zhen: "Em... Xiu Zhen, tapi kau tak boleh memanggil namaku jika ada orang lain.. Jika ada orang, panggil saja aku.. Em.. Zhen Zhu (mutiara)"

Shan Cai: "Oke..." *muka agak bingung*

.

Obrolan mereka terputus sebentar... Lalu Shan Cai membuka pembicaraan...

.

Shan Cai: "Em... Kau tadi membantuku melawan mereka... Itu artinya kau juga melawan F4... Bagaimana kalau nanti F4 memberi-mu memo merah?"

Xiu Zhen: "Aku masih baru disini... Jadi, aku tidak mengerti apa itu memo merah F4 lah... Membantu menindas orang lah... Yang penting, aku tidak bisa diam saja melihat orang ditindas... Aku tidak peduli dengan memo merah tak penting itu..."

Shan Cai: "Tapi... Sudah ada banyak mahasiswa yang keluar gara-gara memo merah itu..."

Xiu Zhen: "Tenang saja... Aku tidak akan segampang itu dikalahkan oleh mereka... Lihat saja nanti" *senyum penuh kemenangan* #plak

.

Shan Cai: "Wauw.. Kau yakin sekali kalau kau akan bertahan disini setelah kau melawan F4?"

Xiu Zhen: "Mungkin.. Lihat saja mereka... Kalau saja berani, aku akan membalas 10 kali lipat..."

Shan Cai: "Memang kau bisa melawan mereka?"

Xiu Zhen: "Mungkin... Aku punya 1001 cara untuk melawan anak-anak nakal"

*Shan Cai dan Xiu Zhen tertawa-tawa*

.

Baru hari pertama, mereka sudah dekat sekali... Shan Cai memang tipe orang yang peramah dan suka berteman... Xiu Zhen adalah orang yang kesepian dan ingin punya teman... Jadi, mereka sangat cocok untuk berteman... ;)

.

Xiu Zhen: "Oh iya, Shan Cai..."

Shan Cai: "Apa?"

Xiu Zhen: "Bisa ceritakan sedikit tentang F4 padaku?"

Shan Cai: "Kau tidak tahu? Sedikitpun?"

Xiu Zhen: "Entah... Coba ceritakan saja..."

.

Mereka berdua berjalan ke kafetaria... Mereka memesan makanan (dibayar oleh Xiu Zhen semua) dan lalu duduk... Xiu Zhen menyemburkan jus jeruk-nya keluar ke lantai ketika mendengar Shan Cai menyebutkan sesuatu... Pada saat yang sama, F4 datang dan sudah mendengar cerita Shan Cai...

.

Shan Cai: "F4 itu singkatan dari 'Flower 4'... Terdiri dari 4 orang yang kaya... Orang tua merekalah yang membuka kampus Ying De ini..."

Xiu Zhen: "Oh.. Itu aku tahu... Lalu?" *meneguk jus jeruk yang baru dibelinya*

Shan Cai: "F4 terdiri dari Dao Ming Si, kapten-nya, lalu Hua Ze Lei, member paling diam, Xi Men, playboy, dan Mei Zuo, member paling suka gerak..."

Xiu Zhen: "Apah?!" *menyemburkan jus jeruknya ke lantai*

Shan Cai: "Ugh... Kenapa?"

Xiu Zhen: "Kau tadi bilang siapa saja member F4?" *mata masih terbelalak*

Shan Cai: "Dao Ming Si, Hua Ze Lei, Xi Men dan Mei Zuo... Memangnya kenapa?"

Xiu Zhen: "Mei Zuo?!"

*F4 datang dan mendengar Xiu Zhen memanggil nama Mei Zuo*

Mei Zuo: "Kalian sedang membahas kami?"

.

Xiu Zhen &amp; Shan Cai hanya bisa diam &amp; melongo... Keheningan meliputi kafetaria... Dao Ming Si dengan tangan terlipat di dada &amp; gaya berdirinya yang sok keren itu menunggu jawaban mereka...

.

Xi Men: "Kau murid baru?"

*keheningan meliputi kafetaria lagi*

Shan Cai: "Em... Kau bertanya pada siapa?"

*member F4 semuanya memasang ekspresi gimana gituh...*

Xi Men: "Pertanyaanku kurang jelas kah?"

Hua Ze Lei: "Disana ada 2 orang, Xi Men... 'Kau bertanya pada siapa?' Itu pertanyaan yang bagus..."

*Xiu Zhen kaget ketika mendengar nama 'Xi Men'*

XI Men: "Oke... Aku sedang bertanya pada gadis yang rambutnya bergelombang, memakai tas abu-abu, memakai celana jins dan kaus berwarna abu-abu tua, memakai sneakers putih ungu, dan yang tadi memuncratkan jus jeruk ke lantai..." *melipatkan tangan di dada*

Xiu Zhen: "Aku? Oh.. Iya... Ini adalah hari pertamaku..."

Dao Ming Si: "Kudengar tadi ada orang yang menyelamatkan seorang gadis yang mendapat memo merah... Apa itu kau?"

*keheningan memenuhi kafetaria*

*Shan Cai sudah memasang ekspresi tegang*

**Shan Cai POV~**

'Haduh... Gawat nih... Zhen Zhu akan mendapat masalah karena sudah menolongku tadi... Aih... Gawat... Benar-benar gawat...'

**Shan Cai POV end~**

**Viona: **Hello! Jumpa lagi dengan author setelah lama tak jumpa ya.. #plak Jadi ini chapter 2-nya... Mungkin untuk fict 'Kehidupan di Taiwan' ini, setiap chapter akan buanyak sekali ya... Biar cepet... Meskipun gitu ya, tak bocorin sesuatu... Bakal lama loh! Belum ada chapter planning nih... #gubrak

**Next on: Chapter 3**

Thank you for reading!

Please REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

**Kehidupan di Taiwan**

**Chapter ****3**

**Story by Viona Xiu Na (SuYanMiNaDanChenHan)**

**Indonesian Version**

**Characters are taken from Meteor Garden (Taiwanese Version) &amp; an added character**

**Pairings: Mei Zuo x Xiu Zhen**** (MeiZhen)****; Hua Ze Lei x Shan Cai**** (ShanLei)**

**Main Characters: X****i Yao (Xiu Zhen)****, Shan Cai, Dao Ming Si, Xi Men, ****Mei Zuo, ****Hua Ze Lei**

**Supporting Characters: Qing He, ****Yu Sao, Liu Guan Jia (pengurus rumah Liu), ****Shan Cai's Mom, Shan Cai's Dad**

**Genres: Friendship, Action, Family, ****Comedy**

**Notes: **Chapter 3 dari fict ini! Disini, tidak tahu lagi berapa panjang ceritanya... Jadi, diharap sabar untuk membaca ya semuanya... #plak Selamat membaca!

Xiu Zhen: "Em... Iya... Aku yang menolong Shan Cai..."

*Shan Cai kaget mendengar jawaban Zhen Zhu itu...*

**Shan Cai POV~**

'Haishhh... Kenapa Zhen Zhu ini jujur banget sih?! Dia bisa kena masalah gara-gara aku loh... Aduh... Gimana nanti kalau sampai F4 memberi dia memo merah?'

**Shan Cai POV end~**

Dao Ming Si: "Wow... Berani sekali kau ya... Anak baru melawan F4 untuk seseorang yang baru dikenal hari itu juga... Luar biasa..."

Mei Zuo: "Trus mau diapakan dia?"

Shan Cai: "Jangan kasih dia memo merah... Dia hanya menolongku saja... Lagipula dia kan masih murid baru, jadi dia tidak mengerti apa-apa..." *berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berkata dengan nada memohon* #OOC

*Xiu Zhen menarik tangan Shan Cai supaya dia duduk...*

Xiu Zhen: "Kau ngapain sih? Sudahlah... Biarin..." *setengah berbisik*

Shan Cai: "Tapi... Kau bisa kena masalah..." *gugup* *berbisik*

Xiu Zhen: "Terserah kalian mau ngapain... Aku tidak peduli..." *menatap F4*

Xi Men: "A Si, lebih baik kita berdiskusi dulu..."

*Dao Ming Si menyetujui itu &amp; diskusi F4 dimulai di meja pojok...*

*Xiu Zhen kaget lagi mendengar nama 'A Si'...*

**Xiu Zhen POV~**

'Dasar Dao Ming Si gila! Dia pikir bisa mengalahkanku? Huh... Lihat saja nanti... Dasar bodoh!'

**Xiu Zhen POV end~**

F4 berdiskusi dengan cepat di meja pojok dekat jendela... Setelah selesai rapat, mereka kembali ke meja Xiu Zhen dan Shan Cai...

.

Mei Zuo: "Kami sudah selesai rapat... Dan hasilnya akan diumumkan oleh sang kapten, Dao Ming Si..."

Dao Ming Si: "Baik... Karena kau masih murid baru, kami F4 berbaik hati untuk tidak memberimu memo merah... Tapi tidak untuk lain kali..."

*keheningan memenuhi kafetaria*

*Shan Cai lega sekali mendengar itu...*

Xiu Zhen: "Aku tidak peduli sama sekali dengan hasil rapat kalian... Dan aku juga tidak takut dengan hasil rapatmu tadi, Dao Ming Si..." *meminum jus jeruknya lagi... Tidak menghiraukan F4*

Shan Cai: "Kau cari mati ya?!" *berbisik pada Xiu Zhen*

*Xiu Zhen masih meneguk jus jeruknya dan tidak mempedulikan yang lain...*

Dao Ming Si: "Kusarankan kau agar merubah sikapmu itu sebelum aku naik darah..."

Hua Ze Lei: "Lebih baik kau peduli sedikit tentang ini..."

Xi Men: "Luar biasa..." #plak

Mei Zuo: "Kau itu... Baru masuk sudah begitu tidak peduli dengan semua masalah..."

.

Tiba-tiba, Xiu Zhen menyemburkan jus jeruknya ke orang terdekat yang tidak lain adalah Dao Ming Si!

.

Dao Ming Si: "Iuhh... Ni!"

Hua Ze Lei: "Kau itu senang sekali membuang-buang jus jeruk.. Padahal jus jeruk itu enak loh..."

Xi Men + Mei Zuo + Dao Ming Si: "Lei!"

Hua Ze Lei: "我有错吗? (apa aku salah?)" *muka tak bersalah* #plak

Xiu Zhen: "你们闹够了没有啊？！(kalian ributnya sudah belum sih?!)" *berdiri*

*Shan Cai juga ikut berdiri... Shan Cai kaget akibat perbuatan Zhen Zhu itu...*

Dao Ming Si: "Ni!"

Xiu Zhen: "Belum puas?"

*Xiu Zhen membuang sisa jus jeruknya di badan Dao Ming Si*

Dao Ming Si: "Ih! Ni!"

Hua Ze Lei: "Sayang jus jeruknya tau..."

*Dao Ming Si tetap menatap Xiu Zhen... Xi Men &amp; Mei Zuo melihati Hua Ze Lei dengan tatapan tak percaya...*

Xi Men: "Ei, Lei... Kau kenapa sih hari ini? Jus jeruk terus yang diomongin..."

Mei Zuo: "Jus jeruk kan bisa dibeli lagi, Lei..."

Hua Ze Lei: "Aku sepertinya sudah lama tidak minum jus jeruk..."

Dao Ming Si: "Diam semua! Kau! Murid baru kampus Ying De! Hari pertama sudah mencari masalah dengan Dao Ming Si! Lihat bagaimana kehidupan kau nantinya!" *nada mengancam*

Xiu Zhen: "Oh... Silahkan saja... Terserah kau... Dan aku tidak peduli SAMA SEKALI dengan apapun itu! Semua jus jeruk itu, anggap saja hadiah dari seorang murid baru untuk kau.. Ayo Shan Cai, kita pergi..."

*3 memeber F4 saling tatap*

*Dao Ming Si masih marah*

*Shan Cai mengikuti Xiu Zhen*

.

Semua member F4 duduk di meja pojok kesukaan mereka yang tadi dan mulai berdiskusi lagi...

.

Dao Ming Si: "Gilak! Baju dan celana-ku yang kusukai!"

Xi Men: "Baru kali ini kulihat kau sayang sekali dengan sesuatu.."

*F3 kecuali DMS ketawa*

Mei Zuo: "By the way, nyali-nya besar sekali.."

A Si: "Dia itu babi yah!? Bisa-bisanya berbuat begini padaku Dao Ming Si?!"

Hua Ze Lei: "Unik.." *menyeruput jus jeruk yang baru dibelinya*

Xi Men: "Seharusnya ia juga berasal dari keluarga ternama.."

A Si: "Peduli amat! Yang penting... Bajuku!"

*F3 yang lain pada sweatdrop berat* #gubrak

**~Shan Cai dan Xiu Zhen~**

Shan Cai dan Xiu Zhen berjalan di koridor Ying De... Shan Cai memulai pembicaraan...

.

Shan Cai: "Kau berani sekali o.. Dao Ming Si pun berani kau sembur jus jeruk"

Xiu Zhen: "Haha.. Siapa suruh dia begitu cerewet..."

Shan Cai: "Tapi.. Bagaimana nasib kau disini nantinya?"

Xiu Zhen: "Dihadapilah.. Tinggal dihadapi aja kok repot.." *menjawab dengan santai'nya*

*Shan Cai sweatdrop*

*keheningan sementara*

Xiu Zhen: "Boleh minta alamat-mu dan telpon-mu? Tulis disini ya.." *memberi Shan Cai buku notes*

*Shan Cai mengambil buku notes-nya dan menulis alamat dan nomor telpon rumahnya*

Shan Cai: "Aku tidak punya telpon... Aku beri telpon rumah saja ya..." *menyerahkan buku notes kembali ke Xiu Zhen*

Xiu Zhen: "Ya... Tidak masalah... Terima kasih... Kau pulang ke rumah-mu kira-kira jam berapa biasanya?" *menyimpan notes-nya*

Shan Cai: "Habis dari kampus, biasanya aku kerja di 'Italian Tomato'... Toko kue... Tapi tidak setiap hari kok..."

Xiu Zhen: "Kau.. Bekerja?"

Shan Cai: "Iya.. Keadaan ekonomi keluarga-ku sedang tidak baik.. Aku juga harus membantu sedikit.."

*Xiu Zhen terdiam*

.

Xiu Zhen dan Shan Cai masuk kelas akuntansi.. Mereka duduk bersebelahan.. Sebelum kelas dimulai, mereka bercanda sebentar.. Lalu pak dosen pun datang dan langsung memulai pelajaran.. F4 datang terlambat.. Tapi F4 terus memasang muka tak berdosa.. Pak dosen hanya bisa sweatdrop..

Pak dosen menerangkan tentang beberapa dasar pelajaran akuntansi sebelum mulai masuk ke palajaran inti.. Mei Zuo duduk di bangku sebelah kanan Xiu Zhen persis! Dao Ming Si didepan Mei Zuo, Hua Ze Lei disebelah kiri DMS, dan Xi Men di sebelah kanan DMS.. Mei Zuo sedang menulis-nulis sesuatu lalu membuatnya menjadi bola dan melemparkan'nya ke Xiu Zhen.. Xiu Zhen yang sedang memperhatikan pak dosen kaget ketika ada pengganggu melemparkan bola kertas padanya.. Xiu Zhen membukanya diam-diam..

**~Isi surat Mei Zuo~**

'Hey, anak baru.. Jujur saja, aku kagum dengan nyali-mu yang begitu besar.. Kau tau, bahkan temanmu Shan Cai itu tidak seberani kau.. Tapi, tidakkah kau peduli dengan hidupmu nanti di Ying De setelah kau berbuat begitu pada A Si? Atau kau sudah mempunyai cara menghadapinya?'

.

Xiu Zhen merobek secarik kertas dari buku tulisnya.. Ia membalas surat Mei Zuo dengan tenang.. Xiu Zhen menulis dengan lama sekali, Mei Zuo terheran.. Setelah selesai, ia membuat-nya menjadi bola dan melemparkan kembali ke Mei Zuo.. Mei Zuo membacanya..

**~Isi surat Xiu Zhen~**

'Pertama-tama, terima aksih sudah perhatian.. Shan Cai juga bisa setegar aku jika dia bersikap tidak peduli.. Hanya saja jiwa persahabatan Shan Cai itu kuat sekali, itu yang membuatnya kurang tegar.. Yah.. Seperti yang kau tahu, aku memanglah anak baru yang sudah menyinggung Dao Ming Si.. Mengenai cara, sebaiknya tunggu saja tanggal main'nya.. Lihat saja kalian, aku tidak akan tinggal diam jika kalian menggangguku ataupun Shan Cai.. Kupastikan salah satu dari kalian akan menderita jika telah membuatku stress..'

.

Mei Zuo kaget ketika sudah membaca surat itu.. Ia menoleh ke Xiu Zhen dengan tatapan tak percaya.. Xiu Zhen membalas tatapan itu dengan lidah terjulur keluar alias melet imut khas'nya.. Mei Zuo sweatdrop..

Viona: Hey semua! Chapter 3-nya sampai disini dulu ya... Author akan mempersiapkan chapter 4 dan yang lain.. :D Terima kasih sudah membaca!

**Next on: Chapter 4**

Thank you for reading!

Please REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

**Kehidupan di Taiwan**

**Chapter ****4**

**Story by Viona ****Zhang**

**Indonesian Version**

**Characters are taken from Meteor Garden (Taiwanese Version) &amp; added character****s**

**Pairings: Mei Zuo x Xiu Zhen**** (MeiZhen)****; Hua Ze Lei x Shan Cai**** (ShanLei)**

**Main Characters: X****i Yao (Xiu Zhen)****, Shan Cai, Dao Ming Si, Xi Men, ****Mei Zuo, ****Hua Ze Lei**

**Supporting Characters: Qing He, ****Yu Sao, Liu Guan Jia (pengurus rumah Liu), ****Shan Cai's Mom, Shan Cai's Dad****, Xi Men's Mom**

**Genres: Friendship, Action, Family, ****Comedy**

**Notes: **Masih niat! #plak *dah gak ada kata2 lagi* #gubrak| Selamat membaca!

Setelah kelas akuntansi selesai, saatnya anak-anak menerima pelajaran sejarah (?).. Sejarah Taiwan memanglah cukup rumit walaupun tidak seribet sejarah China.. F4 yang mendengarkan pelajaran itu menjadi ngantuk seketika.. Xiu Zhen dan Shan Cai hanya bisa mencerna setiap kata dengan baik.. Ngerti nggak ngerti, mereka harus ngerti (?).. Memang, cara penyampaian dosen itu agak membosankan (A Si: sangat membosankan malahan! #gubrak)

_*skip time*_

Ketika jam istirahat telah datang, anak-anak serentak keluar kelas dan pergi melakukan apa yang mereka inginkan (?).. Xiu Zhen dan Shan Cai masih didalam kelas dan membereskan barang-barang mereka.. F4 berkumpul di meja Dao Ming Si dan berencana ke kantin..

.

A Si: "Hey, Xi Men.. Kau masih akan ada dirumahku kan hari ini?"

Xi Men: "Iya.. Kenapa?"

A Si: "Tidak apa-apa.." #gubrak

Lei: "Ayo ke kantin.."

.

F4 pergi ke kantin.. Xiu Zhen dan Shan Cai pergi ke loker mereka.. Saat Shan Cai sudah membuka loker-nya, ia kaget, berteriak dan melompat mundur.. Shan Cai hampir jatuh.. Xiu Zhen yang mendengar teriakan Shan Cai langsung menangkap teman-nya itu..

.

Xiu Zhen: "Kau tidak apa-apa, Shan Cai?" *cemas*

Shan Cai: "Ti-tidak apa-apa.. Te-terima kasih.." *ngos-ngos'an*

Xiu Zhen: "Kau kenapa?"

*Shan Cai menunjuk loker-nya yang terbuka*

*Xiu Zhen melihat ke loker Shan Cai dan 30% kaget*

Xiu Zhen: "Ish... Siapa yang menaruh 4 ekor kecoak busuk disini?!"

Shan Cai: "Entahlah.. Sepertinya orang-orang akan mengerjai-ku lagi.."

Xiu Zhen: "Hish.."

*Xiu Zhen mengambil 4 kecoak itu dan melemparkan-nya kearah kanan*

*4 kecoak itu mendarat di baju Xi Men yang baru dibeli 2 hari yang lalu*

*keheningan* *aura horror*

A Si: "Hoi anak baru! Apa-apaan kau!?"

*Xiu Zhen dan Shan Cai yang tidak melihat itu kaget ketika Dao Ming Si berteriak*

*Xiu Zhen dan Shan Cai stuck*

Lei: "Wauw.. Kecoak darimana nih?" *muka lugu*

Xi Men: "Ei! Ini baju baru tau!"

**Mei Zuo POV~**

'Gilak.. Pagi ini nyembur jus jeruk ke baju A Si.. Siang-nya lempar kecoak ke baju Xi Men.. Sore dan malam bisa aja ada sesuatu melayang ke bajuku dan baju Lei..' #gubrak

**Mei Zuo POV end~**

.

Xiu Zhen: "Ya maaf... Kan aku hanya asal lempar.." #plak

Xi Men: "Kalo mau ngelempar itu lihat-lihat dulu dong!"

*muka Xiu Zhen kecut sekali gara2 dimarahi saudara sendiri* #plak

.

**Shan Cai POV~**

'hem.. Luar biasa.. Kelihatan-nya Zhen Zhu adalah orang berikut yang mendapat memo merah... Haishh' #plak

**Shan Cai POV end~**

A Si: "Mau-mu itu apa sih!? Tadi pagi menyembur jus jeruk padaku.. Sekarang melempar kecoak ke Xi Men.. Apa-apaan kau!?"

Xiu Zhen: "Aku kan tidak sengaja.. Siapa suruh anak2 yang mengerjai Shan Cai itu menaruh kecoak di loker-nya..."

Xi Men: "Udah salah ngeyel lagi..."

Xiu Zhen: "ini salah kalian duluan kan.. Siapa suruh memberi Shan Cai memo merah..."

*F4 speechless*

Xi Men: "Balik nyalahin orang lagi..." #gubrak

Lei: "Gadis yang luar biasa hebat..." #memuji

Xiu Zhen: "Wauw.. Terima kasih atas pujian-nya.." #gubrak

*A Si dan Xi Men sudah stress*

*Mata Xi Men sudah berkilat-kilat*

.

Seusai jam kuliah, para mahasiswa segera pulang kerumah masing-masing.. Ada juga yang langsung pergi jalan-jalan.. Mei Zuo dan Lei pulang duluan.. Sedangkan A Si dan Xi Men tengah membuat kejutan.. #plak | Xi Men dengan tangan-nya sendiri menempelkan memo merah ke loker Xiu Zhen.. A Si hanya bisa terus-menerus tersenyum setan (?).. Mereka berdua pulang ke ruamh A Si.. Mei Zuo dan Lei sedang berada di kolam renang dalam..

**~Rumah Xi Men~**

Malam itu, Xiu Zhen terus-terusan gelisah.. Dia tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Xi Men besok.. A Yi-nya yang baik membolehkan keponakan-nya itu pergi mengunjungi kamar Xi Men setelah makan malam.. Xiu Zhen melihat-lihat barang2 Xi Men.. Siapa tahu ia bisa menemukan sesuatu..

Malam saat waktu kosong, Xiu Zhen memeriksa barang-barang-nya untuk melihat-lihat.. Xiu Zhen mempunyai tas sedang yang ia terus bawa semenjak pulang dari China.. Ia membuka tas itu dan tersenyum-senyum sendiri.. #plak | ditas itu, ia menemukan beberapa macam belati yang tajam-nya bukan main, ketapel handal-nya, kelereng2 yang berjumlah ratusan, dan sebuah pedang tajam berukuran sedang.. 'Ini semua bisa dipakai nih..' batin Xiu Zhen yang hampir gila (?)

Setelah selesai mengemasi barang-barang antik-nya, ia pergi ke dapur sambil membawa notes dan bolpen.. Ia mencatat beberapa macam bahan yang bisa menajdi alat pembantu tambahan (?).. Ia sudah selesai beres-beres dan sekarang menuju kamarnya.. Ia menelpon Shan Cai.. Untung-nya pas Shan Cai yang mengangkat telpon..

.

Shan Cai: "Wei.." *menguap*

Xiu Zhen: "Wei, Shan Cai.. Ini aku Zhen Zhu.."

Shan Cai: "Egh? Kenapa kau telpon malam-malam?"

Xiu Zhen: "Maaf ganggu sebentar yah.. Aku ingin kau pergi ke kampus denganku besok.."

Shan Cai: "Maksud?" *gak mudeng karena sudah nagntuk*

Xiu Zhen: "Ya aku akan menjemputmu besok pagi.."

Shan Cai: "Eh? Tidak usah repot-repot.."

Xiu Zhen: "Tidak repot! Kau harus membantuku besok!"

Shan Cai: "Bantu apa?"

Xiu Zhen: "Ya lihat sajalah besok.. Aku akan menjamput-mu jam 7 pagi yah! Okay, selamat tidur shan cai!" *memutuskan telpon*

.

**Shan Cai POV~**

'haduh.. Aku kan paling tidak bisa bangun pagi kalau di-waktu'i.. Gaswat nih..' #plak | 'emang ada apa sih besok? Hah.. Peduli amat.. Tidur dulu ah..' #gubrak

**Shan Cai POV end~**

.

.

Viona: Chapter 4-nya segini dulu ya! Tunggu chapter berikutnya! Terima kasih sudah membaca!

**Next on: Chapter 5**

Thank you for reading!

Please REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

**Kehidupan di Taiwan**

**Chapter ****5**

**Story by Viona ****Zhang**

**Indonesian Version**

**Characters are taken from Meteor Garden (Taiwanese Version) &amp; added character****s**

**Pairings: Mei Zuo x Xiu Zhen**** (MeiZhen)****; ****Shan Cai x Hua Ze Lei **** (ShanLei)**

**Main Characters: X****i Yao (Xiu Zhen)****, Shan Cai, Dao Ming Si, Xi Men, ****Mei Zuo, ****Hua Ze Lei**

**Supporting Characters: ****Yu Sao, Liu Guan Jia (pengurus rumah Liu), ****Shan Cai's Mom, Shan Cai's Dad****, Xi Men's Mom**

**Genres: Friendship, Action, Family, ****Comedy**

**Notes: **Chapter 5 untuk fict ini... Rasanya berlalu sangat cepat sekali yah fict ini... Padahal masih banyak loh... Oh iya, kalau para readers punya banyak pertanyaan, sabar dulu yah... Baca dulu semua... Pasti ketemu deh jawabannya... Kalo nggak ketemu, nanti sampai akhir chapter, boleh tanya ya... Selamat membaca!

**~Pagi harinya~**

Xiu Zhen sampai dirumah Shan Cai jam 6.45 pagi.. Ia menggedor-ngedor rumah Shan Cai.. Papa Shan Cai membukakan pintu..

.

Papa SC: "Nona.. Cari siapa ya pagi-pagi begini?"

Xiu Zhen: "Apa Shan Cai sudah siap?"

Papa SC: "Hah? Siap apa?" #plak

Xiu Zhen: "Untuk ke kampus yah..."

Papa SC: "jam segini ke kampus? Hah.. Lucu.. Shan Cai malah masih tidur di kasur sekarang.." #gubrak

*Xiu Zhen sweatdrop*

Papa SC: "Masuklah dulu.. Akan kupanggilkan Shan Cai.."

Xiu Zhen: "Baik..."

**~Rumah Shan Cai yang sederhana~**

Xiu Zhen agak sedikit kaget dengan keadaan rumah Shan Cai.. Rumah itu rapi, hanya saja terlihat sangat kecil.. Papa Shan Cai mengantarkan Xiu Zhen ke kamar Shan Cai..

.

Papa SC: "Shan Cai! Shan Cai! Ayo bangun!" *mengetok-ngetok pintu kamar Shan Cai*

*tidak ada jawaban*

Papa SC: "Shan Cai! Shan Cai! Shan Cai!"

*Mama SC tiba-tiba datang dari dapur*

Mama SC: "Papa.. Ada apa sih pagi-pagi sudah teriak-teriak?"

Papa SC: "Anak-mu itu loh.. Sudah ditunggu temannya... Dia malah sepertinya masih tidur..."

*Tiba-tiba Shan Cai membuka pintu dan membawa tas*

Shan Cai: "Siapa yang bilang aku masih tidur? Aku sudah siap tau..." #plak

*Papa &amp; mama SC kaget.. Mereka tidak bisa percaya anak mereka bisa bangun se-pagi itu (?)* #plak

Xiu Zhen: "Shan Cai.. Kau benar sudah siap?"

Shan Cai: "Yeah..."

Xiu Zhen: "Bagus! Ayo pergi!" *menarik tangan Shan Cai &amp; dengan semangatnya berlari keluar*

Shan Cai: "Pa, ma.. Aku pergi dulu..." *bicara dari luar*

Mama SC: "Ah iya! Hati-hati yah!"

*ketika papa &amp; mama Shan Cai hendak masuk ke ruang tengah, mama SC tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu*

Mama SC: "Ah! Shan Cai! Kau belum sarapan!" #gubrak

Papa SC: "Dia sudah pergi dengan mobil teman-nya itu.. Mana bisa mendengar'mu..?" #plak

Mama SC: "Ya ampun.. Padahal aku sudah memasak lumayan banyak.."

Papa SC: "Ya sudah buat aku saja.." #plak *langsung lari ke meja makan*

Mama SC: "Hey papa!" #gubrak *mengejar papa SC ke meja makan*

**~mobil Xiu Zhen~**

Jadi, Xiu zhen sudah menyetir beberapa meter dari rumah Shan Cai.. Lalu ia berhenti didepan restoran 24 jam.. Ia mengajak Shan Cai makan... Tak lupa juga dibawanya tas selempang'nya..

.

Shan Cai: "Wauw.. Mahal sekali..." *melihati menu*

Xiu Zhen: "Makan saja yang banyak... Aku yang bayar..."

Shan Cai: "Wah jangan begitu..."

Xiu Zhen: "Anggap saja karena aku telah membuatmu bangun pagi, okay..." *sweatdrop*

Shan Cai: "Emm... Humm.."

Xiu Zhen: "Sudahlah cepat pilih.. Kita masih harus pergi ke tempat selanjutnya.."

Shan Cai: "B-baiklah.."

.

Shan Cai makan dengan lahapnya.. Xiu Zhen mulai berbicara...

.

Xiu Zhen: "Shan Cai a.. Sebenarnya.. Aku meminta-mu pagi sekali untuk bangun karena.. Ada sebuah hal yang aku ingin minta tolong.. Tolong beri komentar dan bantu.."

Shan Cai: "Masalah apa?"

Xiu Zhen: "Kau lihat'kan bagaimana aku menyembur jus ke baju Dao Ming Si dan membuang kecoak ke baju Xi Men...? Firasat'ku mengatakan.. Dalam hari ini, aku akan mendapat memo merah..."

*Shan Cai yang mendengar itu langsung tidak bisa melanjutkan makan'nya*

Shan Cai: "L-lalu kau berencana bagaimana jika itu benar terjadi?"

Xiu Zhen: "Oleh karena itu, aku membawa berbagai senjata.."

Shan Cai: "Senjata apa? Mudah-mudahan bisa membantu.."

*Xiu Zhen mengeluarkan semua senjata'nya*

*Shan Cai shock &amp; sweatdrop*

Xiu Zhen: "Ini dia semua yang kubawa hari ini.. Ada berbagai macam belati, ratusan kelereng, ketapel dan pedang berukuran sedang.. Oh! Lalu ada lagi.. Pisau kecil yang _perfect_ untuk dilempar.. Ah.. Ada lagi alat pecut kuda.." #plak

Shan Cai: "K-kau... M-membawa i-ini semua?" *nelen ludah dengan susah payah*

Xiu Zhen: "Iyalah.. Ini semua senjata yang bisa kutemukan.."

.

**Shan Cai POV~**

'Gilak.. Luar biasa nih orang... Mainan'nya gituan semua..' #plak *sweatdrop*

**Shan Cai POV end~**

.

Xiu Zhen: "Shan Cai? Kenapa kau? Kenapa diam saja?" #plak

Shan Cai: "Ah.. A-aku tidak apa-apa..." *melanjutkan makan'nya*

Xiu Zhen: "Jadi.. Bagaimana komentar'mu tentang barang2 yang kubawa ini?"

*Shan Cai speechless*

Shan Cai: "Okay.. Kau minta pendapat'ku bukan? Jadi apapun yang kukatakan, jangan marah..."

Xiu Zhen: "Bicaralah..."

Shan Cai: "Pertama.. Ini semua barang2 yang tidak masuk akal.. Apa itu pisau kecil lah.. Belati lah.. Pedang lah.. Emang kau mau perang sungguhan di kampus?" #plak

Xiu Zhen: "Ya enggak juga sih..." #gubrak

Shan Cai: "Nah.. Trus yang kedua.. Kau itu kalau bawa barang, bawalah yang masuk akal dikit... Masa gituan semua? Memang'nya kau mau membunuh semua anak2 Ying De?"

Xiu Zhen: "Ya enggak lah!"

Shan Cai: "Bagus.. Lalu ketiga.. Berperang melawan mereka, bukannya tidak boleh.. Tapi.. Masa pakai alat2 yang bisa mencabut nyawa mereka gini?"

Xiu Zhen: "Ya okay stop! Jadi.. Barang2 apa yang menurutmu masuk akal?" #stress

Shan Cai: "Ya seperti.. Misal kemarin.. Batu.. Tepung.. Atau bedak.. Merica.. Kelereng ini lumayan.."

Xiu Zhen: "Intinya.. Itu hampir semua bahan masakan...?"

Shan Cai: "Semacamnya..."

Xiu Zhen: "Gotcha..."

.

Setelah selesai makan, mereka berdua menuju supermarket lengkap 24 jam..

.

Shan Cai: "Buat apa ke supermarket?" #bingung

Xiu Zhen: "Membeli senjata yah..."

Shan Cai: "Ya ampun..."

Xiu Zhen: "Cepat bantu cari..."

.

Xiu Zhen dengan semangat'nya memasukkan barang2 yang bagus kedalam trolley belanjaan.. Shan Cai hanya bisa ikut... Ia berkali-kali sweatdrop.. #plak

Setelah semua sudah siap, mereka berdua masuk mobil.. Xiu Zhen mengatur barang2 itu dalam tas-nya terlebih dahulu.. Ia menaruh semua belati, pedang, gunting, semua kelereng, semua pisau kecil, tepung terigu, merica bubuk, batu2 yang ia tadi pungut dari taman rumah Xi Men (?), pecut kudanya, dan ketapel...

.

Shan Cai: "Buat apa masih memasukkan barang2 tak masuk akal itu?"

Xiu Zhen: "Untuk jaga2 saja.. Barang2 yang menurutmu masuk akal itu kurang bagiku.."

*Shan Cai speechless sekaligus sweatdrop berat*

Xiu Zhen: "F4, aku tidak akan kalah... Lihat saja nanti..." *senyum penuh kemenangan*

*Shan Cai hanya bisa diam saja selama Xiu Zhen menyetir*

**~Kampus Ying De~**

Mereka sampai di parkiran kampus.. 2 orang turun dengan gayanya masing-masing.. Shan Cai dengan gayanya yang biasa &amp; Xiu Zhen dengan senyum penuh kemenangan'nya (?).. Mereka masuk ke kampus.. Angin terus meniup rambut Xiu Zhen kebelakang.. Semua orang yang melihat mereka berdua langsung memasang ekspresi aneh di muka mereka..

Sebenarnya tidak ada masalah pada Shan Cai.. Yang masalah itu pada Xiu Zhen'nya.. Penampilan Xiu Zhen saat itu: mengurai'kan rambut, mengenakan kaus (utk jalan2 biasanya), celana jins se-lutut, sneakers dan tas selempang yang terlihat penuh barang (Viona: intinya adalah seluruh penampilan'nya itu tidak mendukung ia ke kampus, penampilan seperti itu biasanya utk jalan2 X_X).. Semua anak yang melihat mereka, melihati Xiu Zhen.. Xiu Zhen tidak menggubris mereka.. Ia menuju ke lokernya.. Saat ia membuka lokernya, ia kaget melihat sebuah memo merah tergantung disana...

*deg deg deg*

**Viona:** Hola semuanya! Ini chapter 5 author...Sepertinya 10-an chapters lebih mungkin untuk fict ini... Author nggak nemu judul yang tepat untuk fict ini, jadi ya kasih judul itu ajah... *males mikir* #ditabok

**Next on: Chapter 6**

Thank you for reading!

Please REVIEW!


End file.
